


Sear

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Cable (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: They don't exactly get along. It's just, they don't exactly NOT get along, either.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Nathan Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Sear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahimsabitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/gifts).

> Thanks forever to Inbox for getting me into this ship, and of course, my heart to Lioness for requesting I actually sit down and write them. Hopefully it's not too far off the mark from good.

There were people Logan could work with, people Logan could enjoy time with, and people Logan needed to be a few hundred yards from at all times, and the thing about Slim's kid was he fit the bill for all three roles, depending on how much of a jackass he decided he wanted to be on any given day.

There were people Logan wanted to fuck and did, people he wanted to fuck and knew better than to get involved with, and people he wanted kept as far away from his personal space as fucking possible, and of course, Slim's kid, any given day, pick a role and he filled it. 

Logan knows people assume he's a surly, angry little fuck, and fact is they're not often too far off the mark. That Logan has years of experience, decades of practice in waiting with perfect patience, and can be, when given reason to, damn good at following orders, rarely plays into how others see him. He's fine with that; the majority of people he'd rather weren't privy to the deeper nuances of his character. Experience has taught him that most folks, with or without powers, aren't equipped to be caught in the fallout of the eternal shit show he can't quite seem to get free from.

And Logan knows people make a lot of assumptions about Nathan Summers the way they make assumptions about him. He's aware he's one of the people left making a number of assumptions, because Nathan Summers  _ also  _ has learned the art of keeping the majority of folks at arm's length, what with his own unending storm of shit following him everywhere (and when) he goes.

The problem is that, of all the people in the goddamn world who could be caught in some asinine orbit around one another, all too often, Logan and Nathan are caught in each other's. They don't want to be, most of the time, in and out of one another's lives and never without a good deal of snarling at each other, whatever else might happen. They rub each other wrong, is the long and short of it; they just aren't the sort for long-term compatibility. They can function together when needs must, but they ain't meant to be kept together on any sort of permanent basis. 

Except when they work together, when they both put their baggage or their personal shit aside and really fucking  _ work  _ together, they work together so fucking smooth, so naturally, it might  _ feel  _ like something more permanent should be attempted. 

Thing is, Logan figures there ain't many men walking this green Earth more uniquely suited to weathering the storm hanging constantly over his own head than Nathan Summers, and of course, Logan can survive and fight his way through just about anything, so whatever shit show Nathan is captaining at any given time, Logan should be able to fit into it.

It just never fucking works out that way.

And it drives Logan up the fucking wall.

Nathan Summers has all his father's uptight, born-to-lead bullshit floating around in his head; he's just as stubborn and as goddamn opinionated, sanctimonious, moralizing as his dear old dad, and then to top it off, he's somehow also worked past the bullshit rule of 'never kill ever' -- as long as it's on his terms, Nathan thinks murder is just fine. He is, in other words, fucking impossible -- which sets Logan's teeth on edge and makes his knuckles itch.

Half the time when they're around each other, Logan's half-ready to kick Nathan's ass for him, maybe knock him down a few pegs off that high horse he seems set to live on. 

The other half the time, Logan's wondering if there's enough time to pin the giant shithead to a wall and fuck him. 

It's a goddamn problem, is what it is, and it always, after some indeterminate length of time being catty at one another -- or knocking each other across the largest open space they've got handy -- ends the same fucking way.

It ends with Nathan in Logan's bed, sprawled out all big and pretty, metal and skin gleaming with equal shine as Logan fucks him steady but rough, just the way that they both like it. It ends with Nathan begging Logan to fill him up and Logan keeping him in that goddamn bed for as long as he can, making sure he gets exactly what he wants while giving Nathan everything he's after too.

It ends with all that burning ferocity scorching through them both, rough and desperate as they claw their way into each other, tangled together in something that feels as much like a fight as a fuck half the time. 

Satisfying and frustrating in one go. Wanted and unavoidable and too goddamn complicated to be as pointedly casual as they both make it. 

Logan's never sure exactly what to make of it, after. The way Nathan will linger in his bed until Logan has to leave, the way he'll be placid even as he sneaks in his little jabs and needles Logan just because he thinks it's funny. 

It's nothing to question, nothing that throws him, nothing that puts either of them at risk. It just feels like the sort of thing that's burning a steady low fire, sustainable if undisturbed. Something that sears in bone deep, but nothing that's going to sustain either one of them.

That's fine. They've both got other fires, as it were, to tend to. 

But it's nice, sometimes. To indulge in a thing that doesn't ask much tending to have. Frustrating, but nice.

And it seems to boggle Slim’s mind beyond reason, which seems to be a bonus to them both. 


End file.
